


2.10

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fucking Machine, Ignoring Kink kinda, Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 10.Edgeplay | Gun Play| Fucking Machine





	2.10

“What a pretty picture you make, my lovely little architect,” Sombra purrs, her footsteps light and agile as she circles around the machine she crafted--a beautiful model, she’s proud to say, made even more appealing by the gorgeous, lean woman currently held in all its padded leather straps. “I would ask your feelings on your new situation, but…” She trails off into a giggle, stopping to pet her fingers through the long, silky dark hair of the machine’s occupant. “You seem a little preoccupied, no?”

Satya doesn’t reply verbally--can’t, really, with the slender dildo gag currently pistoning into her parted, plush lips, but Sombra actually can’t find it in herself to complain. She’s too enraptured by the sight of her lover’s rippling body, the way her spread thighs are gleaming and damp with the slick trickling from her pussy, how each thrust of the fucking machine has her supple, full tits rocking back and forth; and she’s fascinated by it, by the muffled moans pulled from Satya’s lips with every glide of the pale purple toy into her pussy, how each thrust has those dark, wet lips parting to reveal where she’s all pink and sensitive inside. 

Sombra pauses in her prowling to bend down and study Satya’s sweet little cunt more closely, thumbing the remote held in her hand to make the toy slow in its thrusting, then pause, just so she can get a good look inside. She uses two fingers to push Satya’s velvety hood back, exposing the enlarged, throbbing nub of her clit, sitting pretty like a beautiful pink jewel crowning the apex of her thighs.

“Such a pretty thing,” Sombra hums, giving one of her free fingers a lick and rubbing it gently along the curve of Satya’s stiff clit; Satya’s cry is muffled by drool and the gag, but it’s still beautiful, erotic enough to have Sombra shivering and make her panties moisten. “It’s too bad I’m so busy...gotta leave you here, instead of playing with you like you deserve.”

She clicks her tongue and turns the dial up again, turning her back on Satya’s shrill cry of orgasm--and as she leaves Satya strapped into the still-pistoning machine to drop into the chair in front of her computer, Sombra’s almost sad that she honestly doesn’t have the time to sit back and watch the surely-lovely show of Satya falling apart thrust by mechanical thrust. 

But that’s what cameras are for, and she has every intention of watching these films as many times as it takes until her hunger is satisfied.


End file.
